The present disclosure relates to a heating cooking appliance, and more particularly, to a heating cooking appliance and a burner system of the heating cooking appliance that are capable of reducing the size of the cooking appliance while obtaining high combustion efficiency and reduced airflow resistance.
A heating cooking appliance is an apparatus that heats and cooks food. The present disclosure particularly addresses a gas cook top that generates heat through gas combustion to heat and cook food. This cook top, which employs a hot plate (also referred to as a ‘hob’), is being used increasingly.
A cook top that operates through gas combustion includes a burner system. The burner system is a device that mixes gas with air for combustion. The burner system discharges gas fuel through a predetermined pipe, uses the air pressure being reduced around the discharged gas fuel, and mixes the gas with air in a burner pot. Then the air-gas mixture that enters the burner pot is mixed uniformly within the burner pot, the uniform mixture is combusted, and heat generated by the combustion is transferred to food through radiation and conduction, whereupon the food is heated and cooked.
In a heating cooking appliance according to the related art, in order to uniformly discharge the air-gas mixture after it enters the inside of the burner, the gas is introduced upward from the bottom of the burner. Thus, there is the limitation of the burner height increasing.
To improve on the limitation of the height of the burner increasing, a method of discharging the gas mixture from the side into the burner pot has been introduced. However, in order to reduce the height of the burner in this side discharging method, the port for discharging the gas mixture into the burner pot has simply been relocated to the side. Here, the gas and air mixing structure is in the form of a network of vertical fins spread across and rising from the horizontal floor of the burner pot, requiring a predetermined height for the burner pot. These passages and discharge nozzles are arranged to uniformly mix the gas-air mixture within the burner pot, and are essential structural components for allowing the gas discharged from the gas pipe to combust within the narrow confines of the burner pot.
When a burner pot is not beyond a certain size, the amount of gas and air that is able to flow inside would be insufficient, so that complete combustion of the gas within the burner pot could not occur. Moreover, when the burner pot is not at least a certain size, the amount of the gas-air mixture's airflow resistance would prevent sufficient turbulence, so that the gas-air mixture cannot be supplied uniformly.
Of course, by making the size of the burner pots the same and reducing the amount of gas entering a burner pot, gas combustion efficiency can be increased; however, the downside is a reduction in the amount of heat that can be generated.